Pregnant
by Kuri333
Summary: You know what you're expecting. But there are so many things unexpected, and nobody tells you about it. And you just have to go with them and hope for the best. Anna/Bates canon.
1. Chapter 1

This must be one of those very strange pregnancy-induced dreams she's having these days. Otherwise there is no explanation why she would be attending a party in Donwton Abbey's library and chatting away with the Dowager Countess and Lord Merton.

A dream it is, then.

That's one side of pregnancy nobody warns you about. She asked Lady Mary a couple of days ago, and she admitted she had all sorts of funny dreams while being pregnant with Master George, but she was too embarrassed to talk about it to anyone. Anna is glad she has somebody to talk about, even if not too much.

This dream, though. How queer it is. Why are Lord Grantham and Mr. Molesley standing over the settee? Why doesn't anybody find it strange? And is Lady Grantham really wearing an apron?

At some point Daisy arrives with a gigantic tray and after placing it over the table she sits unceremoniously in one of the armchairs. Why not?

Anna's attention drift away from whatever the Dowager is saying.

Mince pies.

She needs to have them.

Without as much as a word of apology - who has time for that - she interrupts Lord Merton runs to the table. Yes, she needs to have those mince pies. All of them. One of those white starched napkins would do.

And without looking around, she puts the lot in one of the napkins and heads downstairs. Lady Mary is smirking, perched on Mr Carson's chair, but she doesn't mind. Lady Mary is always smirking. She just needs a small bite. A tiny one. And then maybe the rest of the lot.

With a gasp she wakes up. At her side, John stirs.

"Anna? Is everything all right?"

"Yes…" she is panting slowly. And she realises that, of course, all the mince pies have left her, staying behind in her very strange dream.

"Are you sure?" He is propped on one elbow and she can barely make up his concerned expression in the darkness of the room.

"I just had a funny dream. Nothing to worry you about. Just… go back to sleep."

He looks at her for a moment, then leans down to kiss her forehead. "Have some rest."

She nods, and settles on the pillow. She can't sleep though. She can't stop thinking about the dream.

"John?" she asks after a moment.

"Hm?" he seems to be almost asleep.

"What are the chances of finding mince pies in the cupboard downstairs?"

"What? Now?" He's wide awake now.

"Yes…"

He sighs. "You do realise it's the middle of June, do you?"

* * *

 **AN:** So, they say you should write about what you know :)

I had this silly idea. I don't know if this is going to be just this one drabble or if I'd be adding some more in the future. What I know is that it'll all be canon, due to a request recently saw in tumblr.

Thanks to all of you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for the delay! (Actually I wasn't even sure there would be a second chapter to this, but here it is)._

 _Thanks a lot!_

* * *

She is late, but not very. It could be just a trick of her body. Maybe a miscalculation of her part. Perhaps she didn't mark the dates correctly the last time and she is not late at all.

But she knows, on her heart of hearts, that she is not mistaken. As she washes in the morning early light, getting ready for a day of work, she pauses for just a moment and looks at her middle. Of course, there is nothing to be seen. She has never seen a thing there, all the previous experiences finishing long before there was something big enough to see.

No. Anna shakes her head. She cannot think like that, not this time around.

Lady Mary had taken her to a proper doctor, they have discussed possibilities. She doesn't want to hope, and she can hear the words as were said by Mr Bates so many years ago. "Nothing's harder to live with than false hope".

She can't help it though. She is hoping.

When she meets him downstairs to walk together to the Abbey, she is tempted to tell him. All of it. How she went to the doctor, how he had given her some real possibilities, how she might be pregnant and how maybe, just maybe-

Only, she doesn't. There has been too much disappointment already and even though she wishes for nothing more than to see that sparkle of happiness in his eyes, she knows she has to wait.

For everybody's sake.


End file.
